


Replacement

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad Best King!Ray, Mad King!Ryan, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the three fics I wrote for the Rooster Teeth gift exchange on Tumblr.</p><p>Prompt: A Mad King!Ray fic where he overthrows Ryan and makes him Edgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

Ryan groaned, slowly rolling over to his side and pushing himself into a sitting position. A few blinks eventually had his blurry eyes cleared enough for him to begin looking around. Dirt surrounded him on all sides and…Edgar? Ryan frowned in confusion as the cow licked his face. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, but somehow he had found himself in the ‘basement’ of his castle, trapped under the glass pit next to his throne.

He gave the cow an absent pat to the head before standing up and patting himself down. There was nothing on him that could be used to try and dig his way out (nothing on him at all, really), and he noticed that even his clothes themselves had been changed. Rather than the robes he normally sported, he was dressed in tattered servant clothes that had obviously seen better days. Grimacing briefly at the idea of the hands that must have been pawing at him during the exchange, he shook it off and looked upwards.

Through the glass wall that sealed him in, he could see the far away ceiling of his courtroom. The throne was barely visible as well, but not enough that he could see what was happening above him. Cautiously, Ryan reached up and pressed his fingers against the cold panes. He gave it a push, hoping that maybe it would be loose and pop off, but no such luck. He tried a few more spaces before, with a sigh of defeat, shaking his head and taking a seat on the floor again.

Hours passed silently for Ryan, with just the occasional moo from Edgar to break it. at some point, his stomach had begun to growl, failing to understand why it was not being feed with its usual gourmet foods. Ryan simply pressed a hand to his stomach and tried to physically repress the sensation. It did nothing for him, and just when the feeling began to become unbearable, a loaf of bread fell from above.

Ryan’s head immediately snapped up to find Ray standing over him, a wide smirk on his face. Ryan quickly brought a smug look to his own face, chuckling and briefly closing his eyes. “Well, this certainly is interesting.” He said, moving to his feet. “The peasant’s champion seems to have somehow gained an upper hand.”

Ray laughed, sending a shiver down Ryan’s spine. Inwardly, the king frowned. This…seemed different, for some reason. Ray seemed off from his normal self. “Aw, is that disappointment I hear in your tone?” He asked, stepping onto the glass floor to be directly over Ryan, forcing the other to crane his neck back.

“Hardly. Rather, meer disappointment that-”

“Shut up.”

Ryan faltered, staring up at the now unsmiling face that loomed over him. “Excuse me.”

“Shut up.” Ray kneeled down, glaring now at the once king. “I didn’t ask for you to speak. You will speak when spoken to and only then, or face punishment, understood?”

The two were quiet, staring at each other through the glass barrier. Finally, with a grin and a chuckle, Ray stood up and nodded to two figures behind him. “Go ahead, get him out.”

Ryan relaxed, watching as two men pulled out a pane of glass on the other side of the hole. If Ray was foolish enough to let him out of the hole, he could bid his time, calmly, until enough force was rallied behind him to take charge once more. Of course, the people would be hesitant at first, but once he found Mogar wherever he had hidden himself in the forest, and that golden footed fool, it would be simple enough.

Ryan took a step towards the men who had dropped down, but one whirled around and immediately pointed a blade at his chest. Ryan froze and held his hands up to show he was harmless, but the man just took determined steps forward, forcing Ryan to back up until he was pinned in a corner of the hole. Confused, he watched the other man struggle until, eventually, Edgar was lifted up out of the hole. “What the hell is the meaning of this?” Ryan demanded as the other man slowly backed his way out of the hole. “What do you think you’re playing at?” Ryan shouted, head snapping back up to watch Ray.

Ray himself ignored the hollering, watching with a small smile as the glass was reinserted and sealed. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head briefly before turning and meeting Ryan’s gaze. Ray shrugged, reaching up and straightening the crown on his head. “Well, we can’t have the hole overflowing with beings.” He mused aloud. “After all, such terrible animal conditions reflect poorly on our kingdom.”

“You can’t just let Edgar go free!” Ryan shot back, teeth bared as his temper began to flare up at this insulting deed. Edgar the cow was a tradition, going far back in his royal family. To release the cow as such was an insult and disgrace to his family’s history.

Ray, however, didn’t see it that way and simply continued to chuckle. “What’s it matter to you whether or not the cow goes free?” He asked instead, smirk growing wider on his face. “After all,” Ray leaned down once more, mockingly tapping the glass with his knuckle. “Isn’t Edgar the one in the hole?”


End file.
